Talk:Tegmine
Tegmine just linked with a Robber Crab that I was meleeing. I didn't see anything on the main page about it, so I thought I was safe. Boy was I wrong... It resisted the only Sleep I could cast before I went down. --Qweenneko 10:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Just killed for first time in party of 5x 75 and recieved 35 xp not sure how that works for lvl range though but thought I'd note it for people who know the formula.Not conclusive but also mentioning that Steal and Mug both failed from 75 Thief -- Intergalacticsockpuppet 05:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Tried to note description of the Aptant but pt member joined from shout and logged before i coudl get description is an exclusive item, one i would imagine for Synergy, but all i can remmebr ids the key word mentioned of "Durability". so until I can rekill for drop or find more info leaving the page as is, hopefully will have more info soon. --Intergalacticsockpuppet 05:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) =Testimonials= : *Managed to beat this on 90THF/45DNC along with fierce attacker adventuring fellow. It wasn't that simple since I went in with almost no TP (aggro). The first half of the battle kept me on edge but as it goes on the mob starts doing less and less damage; So it keeps getting easier. Just be careful of adds and the fight shouldn't be too complicated. Evasion gear does help. *Fun and tough solo BRD85/NIN40, kept double Mambo up, if Double attack got through shadows and got a good hit off or Bubble Shower did a fair amount, I'd toss up Paeon VI or Paeon VI & V if things got bad. Keep Elegy up as well. If no Utsi timers were up, or I needed to wait for Paeon to regen up to a good amount, I'd just kite around the the big rock around the NW corner of H-9. Also had a Goblin Alchemist link at the end, which I kept slept, although Dia II killed me immediately after I killed Tegmine haha. --BruHouse 21:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) * Easily Solo'd as 81MNK/40NIN - Used Hades Sainti, with most of the Aurore gear, had NPC fellow out as Soothing Healer (probably not needed) used Counterstance and Hundred Fists (using Asuran Fists at 100% TP), which took it down to less than half by the time HF wore off. * I've been Soloing as THF75/NIN37, sometimes with NPC soothing healer. I use an evasion setup. Bubble Shower is usually the only damage taken, but it does seem to lose it's damage towards the end of fight. (last couple of Bubble Shower were hitting for 15hp damage) I've fought about 30 times. I got Aptant: Bellum once and Aptant: Durus 5 times out of the 30 or so fights. Titan.Mojoslinger Mojoslinger 02:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd easily as THF75/NIN37. I had my NPC out at the beginning but she was already out of MP and she died after the NM spammed a couple of Bubble Showers (they hit me and her for 200 damage each time at the beginning of the fight). Bloody bolts proc'd for 69HP each time, mostly unresisted and were fairly easy to land, he doesn't have high evasion (I did have RAcc gear though). His accuracy isn't very high either, he misses often. He only hit me once during the whole fight (212 damage + 72 Enwater), when I found out that I was out of shihei >_< Got 92 limit points, no drop. Soily 12:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by a skilled SAM/DNC tp'ing in evasion gear. Keep up third eye and drain samba II and your HP should stay near full. Only got me to 1100/1500 when third eye went down quickly. Bismarck.Stephano Stephanox 04:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by PUP75/NIN37 using Soulsoother automaton. Blind and Paralyze were resisted every single time, Slow landed fine though. Used regular TP gear for the most part, but had on Evasion Torque, Dodge Earring, Boxer's Mantle, Hades Sainti, and Ethereal Earring, Evasion merits were also capped. Took no damage outside of Bubble Shower, fairly easy fight if you're paying attention. Took about 7-8 mins. Also noticed though, it's Bubble Shower functioned like normal (damage lowered as the mob's HP fell), but capped at exactly 200 damage (No Shell or anything to provide Magic Defense) against both myself and my automaton and didn't start going lower until about halfway through the fight. --KodoReturns 20:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo-able by 75dnc/nin. Long Fight, hits hard(200+) but is inaccurate, stay on top of shadows(was able to cast ichi with evasion gear if ni wasn't available). It would have gone faster had i been WSing in the beginning instead of playing it safe with my tp. No foot rise full merits, dagger full merits, evasion full merits, sword full merits w/joyuese, as well as other dnc merits. In hind site i could have taken way less dmg if i had used fan dance seeing as he doesn't hit to often and i SHOULD HAVE BEEN WSing, doh! :*Duoed by 75PLD/WAR and 74RDM/WHM, and npc when things got rough. Long fight, nearly a wipe, but it can be done without shadows. :* Duoed by 2 BST66/WHM33. long fight. used all the Terror Pugils and a few Robber Crabs. Just pet swap, repeat. 113 exp each :*Solo-able with ease by a dancer with Fan Dance merits, the ability negates much of the damage allowing a dancer to keep track of Shadows easier. Around 2 minutes into the fight, hits start registering for 100 damage each plus the 55 additional effect. No need for Joytoy, no need for any real extra merits. A simple NM, offered me a level and a half of Parry skillups (Parrying 207 currently). Do not Weaponskill dancers, The tp is much needed at the 2 minutes and 40 second mark when damage goes up again. Curing Waltz III is sufficient, IV is overkill, Violent flourish if you have trouble with putting up shadows. While appears to cut down the fight time, it turns into a endurance match. Will go through shadows quickly if it lands hits. That's where having TP for waltzes is key. Main hand Azoth, Offhand BK+1, Eva Merits (Cap), Crit hit Merit (Cap), 1x Reverse flourish, 3 Bulding Flourish, Fan dance, saber dance (Started off with). :*Solo w/ Healer NPC as 75 thf.... 71 rdm in pt, and received 48 xp. dropped: Aptant of bellum. Has perma enwater - hits hard, only got hit twice w/o shadows... hit me for 216 and 214 + 60 and 65 enwater damage. Aeois 07:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Easy solo as 75Ninja/Dancer Hojo: Ni Landed 100% of the time, Jubaku: Ichi and Kurayami: Ni resisted every time though, has poor acc but hits 100~150 and has enwater, Gave 92 exp :*Killed with a Nin Tank and THF/DRK/DRG. Was a rather easy fight. Dropped the item listed. :*75 exp in a party of two @71 with signet, making it level 71. Got a water crystal for my trouble. --Rezurok 20:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :*Decently tough fight as NIN75/DNC37 No drop took about 15 minutes. 63 limit points. :*easily defeated as 75 pld/sch 75 whm/sch with healer npc. accidently pulled not realizing it was not a Robber Crab. pld gained 67 exp gained, whm gained 46 exp with NPC. got a water crystal after all was done. --Rune 05:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :*Just killed it as a 70 BST/WHM. As long as there are plenty of mobs to charm, shouldn't have too much trouble. Hit me for 230+. Try to keep Stoneskin up and avoid aggro. Got 130 xp and a water crystal. --NaesOfPhoenix 19:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :*Easily defeated by a RDM75/WHM, PLD71/DNC, SAM75/DNC and DRG75/BLU. Dropped Aptant of bellum. :*After a wipe, 75 DRG/DNC tried to solo even with Soothing Healer NPC and was only able to take about 30% monster HP away before dying. It may be possible to solo on DRG with Evasion gear and /BLU :*Barely solo'd by a 75Monk/Ninja in evasion gear, level 59 Soothing Healer Npc out, she ran out of mp about 2/3rds of the way through the fight. Waited to WS until after putting up Utsusemi to be sure. Focus and Dodge with AF1 on helped a load with Utsusemi Recasting. Thankfully it only ever used Bubble Shower and Bubble Curtain. Won the fight with 102 HP, got 63 limit points for winning and no drop. Blackelement 18:35 GMT, December 01, 2009 :*Soloed as 75MNK/DNC with healer NPC out. Linked a raptor in the process, used straight-DD gear. Kept Counterstance up at all times and saved TP to cure myself. Won without too much trouble. No drop. 64 limit points.Ibbles 23:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as 75SAM/THF without signet in farming gear (no WS, eva, or damage reduction gear) with soothing healer NPC. :* soloable pretty easily on rdm/nin tho had abit rough when it double attacked 7 times a row ._. maybee 30 min solo on rdm/nin, can speed it up abit if you bio > zone > rest > nuke or by simply meleeing it. Only seen it use Bubble curtain and Bubble shower, dont think it uses any other moves, or maybe just prefers those two. :*Duo'd Sam/War 68 and Whm/Smn 68. Really rough but just squeaked by. Moggly 05:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed on BLU/NIN by kiting it with Crimson Cuisses and slowly taking it down using Cannonball, fight took around 35 mins, but I only had two yagudo drinks so more would have sped it up. Seems to be immune to poison and gravity, or at least I couldn't get either to stick at all. I also never once saw the stun from Head Butt proc. Ridlow 21:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy to Solo as 75Nin/37Dnc with Evasion gear didnt get hit once was only able to land Hojo on it ,Kurayami & and Jubaku got resisted everytime, It can Double Attack. :*Solo by RDM/BLU after a pull to a safe area (like by Kuftal entrance). Took 8 minutes to kill after pull. Done just like you would for straight-tanking and meleeing Aquarius, except Aquarius takes a lot less time (~3 minutes). Priorities are barwater (cast in enhancing gear)/water resistance (~150-175 is what I'm at) and cocoon. Regularly hits for ~40 with cocoon and defense food up, with -20% physical damage reduction (Genbu's shield, Jelly Ring, Patronus Ring, Goliard Trews), with Bio III, and without shield block. --lirmont 07:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by PUP/DNC with moderate evasion build, Usu hands head legs, Antares Harness, Hermes Sandals, Hades Sainti. WHM Puppet. 4-6 Min kill. :* Straight-forward solo as 75THF/NIN. 299 + 20 Evasion, got hit maybe 2-3 times entire fight. Used NPC for back-up but was pretty easy. Spammed bolts as needed. Spams Bubble Shower alot but it didn't do a ton of damage. No drop. (0/4 overall on drop). TH3 used. --Betelguese 1/29/10 09:12 AM PST :*Solo by 64 BST/NIN. It was a long fight, but as long as you keep on the look out for your next pet & keep your shadows up you should be ok. Advice: Stay out of its " Wide " AoE moves because they can hurt a lot. :* Carby kited this thing for about 30 min and got it down to about 75% before it lost agroo, at which point I gave up cause I didn't wanna waste anymore time on something I didn't need to kill. However, it should be very easy to solo as SMN assuming there are people killing FoV mobs. Just need sneak to avoid agroo from most mobs that do agroo you. Just be sure not to run into the cave that is next to the ocean cause you will likely lose agroo from running over the water. :* Failed duo on 75PLD/DNC and 71RDM/WHM. He aggro'ed me while I was killing FoV mobs solo. Called in a friend and she wasn't expecting what happened. He was very challenging. Couldn't build up enough Tp to even pull off Chivalry. He killed me, my RDM friend, and my lv. 66 Fierce Attacker NPC. He then leisurely walked to the outpost and killed two more people before a 75DNC/NIN took him out. --Yumeiqian 06:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo by 75PLD/37RDM. Keep Barwater, Phalanx, Blaze Spikes, and Enthunder up throughout the fight. Used a Persikos au lait and a Yagudo Drink for safety (had another if MP became an issue). Use shield skill gear. May need to use Chivalry if he gets a few lucky enwater procs. Can always use Sentinel once Stoneskin runs out to put another up, and use Rampart early. Is possible for fight to take 5-7 minutes, so they can be up again towards the end of the fight. --Jeff 16:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed on 75PUP/37NIN. Full evasion setup, whm puppet. Make sure you pull to a safe place, a link can eat your shadows and get you killed (did that earlier today...). Not a hard fight, just a long one. Pulled NM out of bubble shower range of automaton. Light, Dark, Dark, using Economizer, Mana Tank 2, and Flashbulb. Good luck! -Thydonon, Asura :* Very easy solo as 85NIN/42DNC. I had haste gear on the whole time and only had Boxer's Mantle on for evasion skill boots. Highly resistant to Blind, but never the less only had to recast Utsusemi a half dozen times. He hit me twice while I was being lazy and not casting Utsusemi. =Slow Immunity?= There'senough proof that Slow land on that NM, therefore striking Slow from immunity comment. --Demii-chan 22:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ♫ Easy Solo as THF75/NIN with Fellow NPC healing soother 1/2 on war item.only dmg that gota watch out for is bubbles, either then that, good evasion set and this is a walk in the park.